


Living Room Waltz

by peachni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: just a short little drabble about one of my favorite ships





	Living Room Waltz

“You know how to dance?” Seungmin giggles at him from his spot on the couch as he continues to waltz across the living room. “Of course, who do you think my parents are?” Changbin questions, sounding scandalized yet he stops and gazes as Seungmin fondly. 

“My apologizes, Mr. Seo,” Seungmin can’t keep the giggles out of his voice, and as Changbin approaches him, the smile on his face grows. 

“May I have this dance?” Changbin bows before him, unable to keep the smile off his face as he takes Seungmin gently by the hand and helps him stand. 

“Why, of course,” Seungmin answers, letting Changbin settle an arm around his waist and moving his own hands to rest on Changbin’s shoulders. They settle into a slow dance, void of any music as they bask in the soft glow of the summer afternoon. 

“You’re already a natural,” Changbin murmurs after a while, and Seungmin giggles again and lets his head fall onto Changbin’s shoulder. 

“Only cause I have a good teacher,” Seungmin whispers back, and Changbin can't help but smile wider at the words. 

“I think you are trying to charm your way out of this dance,” Changbin accuses, drawing Seungmin closer. 

“I just prefer beds over hardwood floors,” Seungmin teases, and he yelps loudly as Changbin lifts him up off the ground. 

“Bin!” Seungmin yells, shocked but he continues to giggle as Changbin leads them towards his bedroom door. “I hate you,” Seungmin tells him after Changbin has dropped him on his bed, and Changbin only smiles before joining him.

“I love you, too,” Changbin whispers before moving forward to connect their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo i know nothing about dancing i just thought this would be cute :(


End file.
